


Please Just Develop A Sense of Self-Preservation, Ignis, It Isn't That Hard

by whimsicottly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode Ignis, and crying jk 1/2, everything i write is about ignis not being able to stop dying, its just... bros looking out for bros, not necessarily romantic, so spoilers for that and its events. etc., still sad about episode ignis crew population me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicottly/pseuds/whimsicottly
Summary: Ignis and Prompto in the aftermath of Altissia. Ignis might have heard some things he shouldn't have.





	Please Just Develop A Sense of Self-Preservation, Ignis, It Isn't That Hard

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello. back again with another dead ignis fic. episode ignis was really good, but i disliked how a ton of people overromanticized and even praised how willing ignis was to die for noctis. yes, its his job, its all of their jobs, but it really makes you think, right, how little his own life must mean to himself? 
> 
> i hope you enjoy.

When Ignis first awakes, he can barely think. Everything is dark. He attributes that to the fact that he hasn't opened his eyes yet. But he's certain that once he's opened them, the darkness will remain.

 

He tries... Tries anything else, just to avoid opening his eyes at the moment. Tries to speak, tries to move, tries to hear —

 

" ... could've died. And I know, it's kind of in your job description, but still,"

 

He hears. Prompto, somewhere to his left. Perhaps he should be still a moment and hear what he has to say.

 

"That doesn't mean you should. Die, that is. I know you didn't, but..."

 

A sigh. Prompto's voice has been quiet, as if he doesn't want Ignis to hear. Or perhaps, as if he isn't expecting Ignis to be awake to hear at all. He's simply thinking to himself out loud, it seems.

 

It's silent for a while. Is he done? Ignis is about to blow his own cover, and let Prompto know that he's awake, when he starts speaking again.

 

"When I saw that Noct was down after the fight, I... I knew he was okay. I was still worried, 'course," Prompto's voice is even quieter now. Ignis has to strain to hear it. "But I knew he was alive. Tired and burnt out, yeah, but alive. I was sure."

 

Another pause. The words hang heavy in Ignis' mind.

 

"But when I saw you there next to him, I..." Ignis braces himself for what's to come. He steadies his breathing, trying to mimic that of an unconscious person.

 

"I was afraid." Prompto says. "I thought about that fall you took, and how many MTs there were to fight through, and how you stopped answering our calls, and I,"

 

His voice cracks somewhere towards the end. Ignis has known Prompto to have unmatched strength. Perhaps not the traditional kind, rather, strength of heart. To hear him now, so disheartened, and knowing that it was Ignis himself who had caused it...

 

"We can't do this without you, Ignis." Prompto continues. His voice is barely audible. "So, please. Stay alive."

 

Ignis wants to say something. Anything. An apology, perhaps. An explanation. A promise to be more careful, an expression of how he's realized now, or an acknowledgment of his emotions, at least. Anything.

 

Instead, he stays silent. Feigning unconsciousness. He has no idea where to start.

 

Would an apology even be welcome? Would it even be sincere? If Ignis were being honest with himself, he doesn't think that if the time came once more, that he would try and restrain himself, or practice the slightest bit of self-preservation. He knows he should, but... Noctis is more important. He always was, and Ignis was always trained to die for him. And that's exactly what Prompto doesn't want to hear.

 

Ignis takes a breath he knows is audible, and braces himself. He begins shifting in his place, moving to sit up.

 

"Ignis — " Prompto says, voice thick with equal parts concern and surprise. "Hey, careful."

 

He feels Prompto's hand on his arm. Gentle, tentative, like he's dealing with something that could shatter at any moment.

 

"Thank you," Ignis tries to say. His voice comes out rough and sandpapery, and it makes him wonder how long he's been asleep. He clears his throat. "Thank you."

 

"No sweat," Prompto says. He lets go of Ignis' arm, and in an instant Ignis wishes he hadn't. "How are you?"

 

Ignis doesn't try to stifle the sigh he lets out. "Alive."

 

"Yeah? That's good. It's a start." Prompto says. Ignis can tell he wants to say something else. Something more. "I hope it stays that way." His voice is quiet, as if it were an added afterthought Ignis isn't meant to hear.

 

"It will." Ignis says anyway. His voice is quiet, and still rough around the edges, but he hopes it'll help. He hopes it'll be enough.

 

Prompto is quiet after that. Considering what Ignis said, perhaps. Was it said in passing? Or was there a real commitment behind it? He can't tell.

 

"Yeah," He says after a while. "I believe you."

 

Perhaps it was genuine. Perhaps it was said solely to soothe his apparent worries. Ignis honestly cannot discern what it is. But right now, it doesn't matter.

 

Right now, the fact that the both of them are alive is enough. Perhaps it's the bare minimum, but it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> twitter: whimsicottly  
> tumblr: bismuthllie


End file.
